The scientific aims of our COBRE have been to increase our understanding of reproductive biology and cardiopulmonary development, to enhance our understanding of perinatal diseases, like preeclampsia and preterm birth, and to develop new opportunities for novel therapeutic strategies. Our research focus during Phase I and Phase II has been driven by recognition that the fundamental mechanisms that regulate embryonic development, cancer, and aging are overlapping. The success of our projects has been enhanced by the common view that looking through this prism of development provides unique experimental leverage and testable hypotheses for how regulatory pathways are governed later in life. The programmatic aims of the COBRE have been to create a Center for Perinatal Biology providing scientific and career mentoring to junior faculty within an environment fostering creativity and transdisciplinary collaboration. During Phase III of the COBRE for Perinatal Biology, our objectives will be: 1) continued support of COBRE-related activities; 2) transition the Center to sustainability; and 3) enhance perinatal and developmental research at Women & Infants Hospital. Resources for the Research Core programs will be used to upgrade existing instrumentation to enhance our research sophistication. The Pilot Grants Program associated with the Phase-III COBRE will be used to stimulate collaborative research efforts that will contribute to joint applications among the investigators and sustaining resources for the Core Facilities. The Specific Aims we have identified to accomplish these goals are: Specific Aim 1: Provide Overall Leadership supporting the Administrative Core's ability to manage the operations and to transition the COBRE for Perinatal Biology into a sustainable Center for Perinatal Biology toward long-term sustainability. Specific Aim 2: Develop a sustainable, state-of-the-art Research Core that maximizes the use and impact of contemporary approaches, equipment, and technology for Perinatal Research. Specific Aim 3: Utilize Pilot Grants Program resources to catalyze multi-disciplinary research leading to additional extramural awards in Perinatal Research.